Go To Jepang
by On-chan
Summary: Aku pergi ke Jepang. Beruntung? Ayolah, apakah pergi ke Jepang karena orang tua meninggal itu beruntung? Tapi siapa sangka, kurasa ini akan menyenangkan. / BAD SUMMARY [ Akashi x Reader ]
1. Chapter 1

**Go To Jepang  
**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. On-chan hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja~**

 **Pairing**

 **Akashi x Reader**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, alur maju mundur, dll**

* * *

"Waaaa! Eh—fyuuh! Ya, lebih tepat 'fyuuh!'" seru seorang gadis begitu turun dari kereta. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri dengan mata penuh kilatan kegembiraan. Dilihat saja, semua orang tau gadis ini sedang gembira, tapi seperti menahan kegembiraannya itu.

Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas selempangannya dan menekan tombol-tombolnya. "Ya, halo? Tante? Iyaa, aku sudah sampai. Eh? Tapi kenapa suara tante tidak jelas? Oh-oh-oh, maaf. Aku baru ingat kita menelpon internasional. Tante, bagaimana di Indonesia? Aku merindukan Indonesia. Ya-ya, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpaa~"

 _Flap!_ Setelah menelpon dengan panjang-lebar, si gadis menutup flap ponselnya. Ia menengadah melihat langit-langit cerah. Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeret tas kopernya keluar dari stasiun.

 **~('-')~**

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan berberes~" seruku.

Memandang apartemen baruku dengan tatapan gerah. Sebenarnya tidak begitu berantakan, hanya berdebu dan aku belum memasukkan pakaianku kedalam lemari.

Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi murid baru di SMA Rakuzan.

Beruntung? Mungkin kalian menganggap aku beruntung kalau belum mendengar kisahku sebelum mendapat beasiswa di Rakuzan.

Orang tuaku meninggal, dalam kecelakaan beruntun saat akan menjemputku setelah aku diwisudai saat SMP di Indonesia dulu.

Sanak keluargaku ikut bersedih, tadinya tanteku sempat menawari untuk tinggal dengannya, tapi aku menolak karena pasti akan menambah bebannya. Kemudian aku sempat berpikir ingin mengakhiri hidup dengan cara bunuh diri. Tapi kemudian aku dicegah dan diberi motivasi untuk tidak menjadi pemutus asa seperti itu. Dan aku didaftarkan untuk mengikuti beasiswa ke Jepang – ini permintaanku karena dulu di Indonesia aku pecinta anime – se-Indonesia oleh tanteku. Itu sungguh tidak mudah, aku harus belajar terus-menerus sambil dibantu tanteku. Syukurlah, aku berhasil mendapat beasiswa ke Jepang dengan beberapa anak lainnya.

Masih ada rintangan lain, aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Kalau sedikit-sedikit seperti _sumimasen, nani, nande, konichiwa, ohayou, konbawa_ dan lainnya mungkin bisa. Tapi secara keseluruhan aku tidak bisa. Untungnya tanteku sangat peduli, aku dibelikan buku cara berbicara dasar bahasa Jepang. Untuk sementara aku akan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dengan guruku di SMA Rakuzan nanti.

Mengerjap. Lalu baru menyadari bahwa diriku sedang melamun.

"Yosh! Ayo mulai bekerja~"

 **~('-')~**

Paginya.

Sekali lagi, aku terpukau saat berdiri didepan sekolah baruku. "Waaa~ Lebih besar dari sekolahku dulu!"

Beberapa siswa melirikku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku juga membalas dengan tatapan aneh. Setelah merenungi sesaat apa kesalahanku, aku baru ingat aku berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia. Sedangkan ini di Jepang!

Pengada beasiswaku kemarin sudah mengonfirmasiku dan SMA Rakuzan. Dan aku langsung diperbolehkan masuk. Sebenarnya cemas, tapi aku juga tidak sabar. Tidak sabar masuk sekolah baru dan tidak sabar menggunakan seragam resmi Jepang, tepatnya SMA Rakuzan.

Teng… teng.. teng.. teng..

Lonceng masuk berbunyi. Aku hafal bunyinya karena dulu dibeberapa anime bunyi lonceng masuknya seperti ini. Dan dengan semangat menggebu, aku berlari mencari kelasku.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, aku hanya pura-pura menulis seperti siswa lain. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang diterangkan guru baruku di SMA Rakuzan ini. Meski aku sudah belajar bahasa Jepang semalam, tentu saja itu belum cukup. Sepertinya guru itu menyadari keberadaanku disini sebagai siswa baru.

"[Name]-san dimana?" tanya guru itu dengan bahasa Jepang. Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan guru itu, tapi merasa namaku disebut-sebut aku mengangkat tanganku. Otomatis perhatian seluruh kelas berpindah kearahku.

"Ah! Apakah kamu paham apa yang kujelaskan selama pelajaran?" tanya guru itu lagi. Aku terdiam karena tidak mengerti arti kata-katanya. Tapi supaya beliau tidak cemas aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Please do not go out first after a bell break." pesan guru itu, kali ini dalam bahasa Inggris yang kutebak artinya menyuruhku untuk tidak keluar dulu setelah bel berbunyi

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah lagi. Perhatian seluruh siswa kembali pada buku catatannya. Tapi aku tetap merasa ada lirikan tajam menghujam pada arahku.

 **~('-')~**

"Hm.. jadi kau murid dari Indonesia itu ya?" tanya guru tadi, yang sekarang kuketahui bernama Aikawa-sensei sambil mengusap dagunya. Melihatku yang hanya diam dengan satu alis terangkat, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan bahasa Inggris. "Do you understand?"

Menggeleng.

"So-sory! Hm.. well, do you know denah this scool?" tanya Aikawa-sensei, sembari mengedarkan pandang pada kelas yang mulai sepi karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

Menggeleng lagi.

"A-ah.. um.. Ah! Akashi." Panggil Aikawa-sensei sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan supaya orang yang bernama Akashi itu datang.

Seorang siswa bersurai merah magenta menoleh, memperlihatkan sepasang mata heterokrom yang dingin. Tubuhku mendadak bergetar pelan. Bukannya apa—jujur ya, aura orang ini sangat dingin dan menyeramkan. Ditambah lagi mimik mukanya yang dingin.

"Sini sebentar~" seru Aikawa-sensei dengan bahasa Jepang. Orang itu – yang tadi Aikawa-sensei panggil Akashi itu – melirikku sebentar, tetap dengan ekspresinya yang dingin dan aura super menyerakan itu. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah Aikawa-sensei.

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Akashi.

"Bisa minta tolong?" tanya Aikawa-sensei sambil menangkupkan tangan seperti orang berdoa dan menampilkan ekspresi memelas. Tapi sepertinya si Akashi ini tidak terpengaruh, ekspresinya tetap.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bukankah kau satu-satunya murid di kelas ini yang pandai bahasa Inggris?" tanya Aikawa-sensei tanpa member kesempatan Akashi berbicara dan justru menambahkan. "Begini.. bisa ajak [Name]-san ini – murid baru – untuk keliling sekolah?"

Dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ayolah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Aikawa-sensei karena ia dan si Akashi itu berbicara bahasa Jepang. Tapi aku bisa cukup paham.

Sepertinya Aikawa-sensei menyuruhnya untuk mengajakku keliling sekolah karena bahasa Inggrisnya bagus.

Tidak-tidak-tidak. Tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Oke. Saya tau ini gaje. Tapi setidaknya saya mengharapkan sedikit repiu.**

 **Terima kasih~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go To Jepang eps. 2**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. On-chan hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja~**

 **Pairing**

 **Akashi x Reader**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, OC, Typo, alur maju mundur, dll**

* * *

Mulutku menganga. Sungguh, besar sekali sekolah baruku ini.

"Hei."

Aku mengerjap pelan dan menatap'nya'. Kalau tidak salah namanya Akashi. Siswa yang diminta oleh sensei menemaniku berkeliling sekolah.

"Kau mendengarkan pnjelasanku, tidak? Kalau tidak, aku harus pergi daripada membuang waktu."

Ucapannya – dalam bahasa Inggris pastinya – entah kenapa langsung menohokku. Rasanya aku mulai jengkel. Siapa juga yang mau berkeliling denganmu? Kalau saja sensei mau mendengar penjelasanku tadi. Siapapun boleh – maupun yang bahasa Inggrisnya payah juga boleh - , asalkan bukan dia!

Tapi tentu saja, aku bukan tipe ceplas-ceplos. Sehingga aku hanya mengomel dalam hati. Sebagai respon, aku hanya mendengus.

"Silahkan." ujarku singkat dan langsung meninggalkannya dengan perasaan jengkel menggebu-gebu.

~('-')~

Kantung. Mataku. Besar. Sekali.

"Haaah..kantung mataku besar sekali." gerutuku sambil mematut diri didepan kaca westafel di apartemenku.

Kemarin, setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan – walau aku meninggalkan pelajaran – untuk pulang dan belajar bahasa Jepang habis-habisan supaya Aikawa-sensei tidak menyuruh si Akashi itu sebagai penerjemah. Dan akibat belajar 'ngebut' kemarin malam, kantong mataku besar.

Haah.. semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan kembali

~('-')~

"[Name]-san?" panggil Aikawa-sensei. "Sudah bisa bahasa Jepang? Kau mengerti ucapanku, tidak?"

"Bi-bisa… sedikit-sedikit.." ucapanku dalam bahasa Jepang sedikit tergagap. Walaupun sudah terus-menerus belajar bahasa Jepang, aku tetap tidak selancar itu.

"Waah~ Benarkah? Secepat itu? Kau hebat, [Name]-san." puji Aikawa-sensei sambil tersenyum lebar. Huh, kalau saja dia tau penderitaanku semalam

"Kau bawa bekal? Saat ini sedang jam makan siang. Kalau tidak, kau bisa membeli roti di kantin. Kau punya mata uang Jepang? Mau pinjam uang sensei dulu?" tawar Aikawa-sensei dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei.. aku.. bawa bekal kok."

Sebelah alis Aikawa-sensei terangkat. "Bagaimana kau tau? Bukankah – kata Akashi – kau langsung pulang setelah berkeliling sekolah dengannya?"

Kali ini sebelah alisku yang terangkat. Si Akashi itu tau dari mana?

"Ketika di Indonesia.. aku suka anime. Jadi, aku tau sedikit-sedikit.. tentang sekolah Jepang." ujarku.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah ya. Baiklah, sensei ke ruang guru dulu ya."

Setelah sensei berlalu, aku beranjak menuju bangkuku. Setelah menoleh kanan-kiri, aku mengambil bekalku dan membukanya.

 **BRUUUK!**

" _I-ittai.._ " seorang gadis berambut coklat yang digulung ke atas jatuh disamping bangkuku dengan tangas mengelus-elus dahinya.

" _D-daijobu?_ " tanyaku cemas.

"Eh?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku heran. "Kau.. siswa baru dari negara lain itukah?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Ya." jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ooh.. pantas saja gaya bicaramu kaku." si gadis itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Furukawa Koko. Salam kenal ya~" kata gadis itu – Furukawa Koko – sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hng.. namaku [Full Name]. Salam kenal juga, Furukawa-san." Ujarku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya. Rasanya gugup sekali, berkenalan dengan orang asing.

"Furukawa-san? Kaku sekali. Hng.. Koko saja, atau Koko-chan!" serunya bersemangat.

"Ooh.. oke." kataku pelan. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti harus bicara apa lagi. Bagiku ini canggung sekali tapi sepertinya Koko – Furukawa-san maksudku – tidak merasa canggung, mungkin dia tipe supel.

Koko mengalihkan pandangan pada kotak bekalku. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia, ini 'nasi', 'ayam', 'buah-buahan' dan 'sayur-sayuran'." jelasku sambil menunjuk menu bekalku.

"Kalau yang lembek ini?" tanya Koko sambil menunjuk salah satu.

"Ooh.. ini namanya 'sambal'." ujarku.

"Boleh aku coba ini dan ini? Hng.. [Name]-chan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ayam dan sambal bergantian.

"E-eh? Kau yakin?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Alis Koko berkerut dan ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Silahkan." aku menyodorkan kota bekalku. Koko segera memakan secuil ayam yang telah diberi sambal olehku.

"Gaah! Apa ini [Name]-chan? Kenapa rasanya pedas?!" muka Koko terlihat memerah dan salah satu tangannya membekap mulut sedangkan satunya menunjuk mulutnya yang ia bekap sendiri.

"A-ahahahahahahaha!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka Koko yang memerah.

"Hngft! Aku marah!" ujar Koko sambil melipat tangan diwajah dan memalingkan muka.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi mukamu lucu sekali. Bw-bwahaha!"

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kau menemaniku ke kantin!" ujarnya ngambek.

"Oke-oke. Tapi maafkan aku!"

~('-')~

"Oya, Koko-san-"

"Panggil aku Koko-chan!"

"Ma-maaf. Koko saja deh. Oya, Koko, kenapa kamu bisa terjatuh?" tanyaku.

"Ooh, itu. Tadi aku dipanggil ke ruang guru karena telat. Kemudian aku mau membeli roti, tapi dompetku tertinggal di kelas. Aku berlari karena terburu-buru, soalnya roti di kantin kita enak sekali dan habisnya juga sangat cepat."

"Begitukah." gumamku.

 **BRUUK!**

"Ah, maafkan aku." ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan, dan saat aku menegakkan tubuh—

"Ka-kau yang kemarin!" seruku. Si Akashi yang menyebalkan itu? Ya tuhan, kenapa aku diberi kesialan lagi?

"Kau—lancang sekali. Kemarin kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, kemudian barusan menabrakku dan mengotori seragamku, lalu berani-beraninya kau menunjukku begitu." ujarnya dengan aura hitam yang menusuk-nusukku.

" _Cho-choto matte,_ Akashi-kun. Dia murid baru, jangan begitu." bela Koko.

"Aku tau." ujarnya singkat.

"La-lagipula bukankah kau yang menabrakku?!" tambahku.

"Kau—ikut aku." titahnya sambil menggeret lenganku.

~('-')~

A-apa?! Apa salahku? Kenapa si Akashi ini menggeretku ke atap?!

 **BLAAM!**

Setelah menutup pintu atap, Akashi menoleh padaku yang tengah gemetar.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Berlutut." titahnya kejam. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya dan melongo.

"A-apa?!" tanyaku ulang.

"Aku yakin indra pendengaranmu masih baik." ujarnya.

"Berlutut?!" tanyaku ulang.

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?" aku menatap sepasang mata heterokrom yang berkilat tidak sabar.

"Cepat berlutut." ujarnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, akupun berlutut.

"Minta maaf." titahnya kembali.

"A-aku mohon, maafkan aku." ujarku dengan tergagap.

"Oh, bagus." ujarnya sambil menyeringai

 **To Be Continued :3**

* * *

 **Yeey! Idenya mainstream-idenya mainstream, yeeey!**

 **Akhirnya chap 2 selesai dengan mainstriemnya, yeey!**

 **Sadar oi, SADAR! #plaak**

 **Yep, akhirnya saya sudah sadar. Idenya memang terlalu mainstream, jadi maafkan saya jika tidak memuaskan! Huhuhu #alay**

 **Oke, thank you Minna~ ^3^**


End file.
